Dirty Words
by Powerfulweak
Summary: Of all the impossible situations the Doctor has ever been caught in, he can't seem to find an exit strategy when his companions are going at it in the same room. Something must have him distracted. R-rated one shot. Amy/Rory, Amy/11


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Doctor Who Related.**

Amy peeked slowly around the corner of the stacks. The Doctor stood there, tracing a finger along the spines of the books. His round wire-rimmed spectacles sat gently on his forehead. His eyes moved back and forth, glancing at each book for less than a moment. He stepped softly to the right, moving onto the next section of books. Amy loved watching the Doctor in here. For all his manic energy and ever-moving mouth, in these moments of peace, the Doctor truly seemed comfortable.

Amy moved to the opposite side of the stacks, watching him through the books. She didn't believe he saw her, but she tried to breathe as quietly as possible anyway. In spite of her attempts to be unnoticed, the Doctor had known Amy was in the library with him as soon as she walked in and they had been circling each other amongst the volumes of books for over 30 minutes, like two amateur spies_. Well, she is Scottish_, he thought with a smirk, I_t fits that she'd want to play James Bond_.

"Amy!" Rory called out. It was just like Rory to yell in a library. Amy saw the Doctor's head shoot up. _God, he looks like a meerkat when he does that!_ she thought. She spilled out of the stacks and hissed for Rory to be quiet and waved a hand beckoning him to her. Rory moved quietly, and saddled up next to her.

"What's up?" Amy whispered.

"Nothing, just didn't know where you were," Rory answered. He came up behind her and slid an arm around her waist and lightly kissed her shoulder. Amy ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his scalp with her nails.

"God, I love when you do that." he said, his voice muffled by her hair. Amy scratched a little faster. She pretended to focus her eyes on a row of books while keeping her stare on the Doctor. His ear was perked up listening for any noises from the two of them. Amy leaned her head back and caught Rory's mouth with hers. From a few stacks away, the Doctor could hear the wet sounds of their kiss. The Doctor considered his escape. He could exit right now, silently and unnoticed, but he hoped that they could take their activities somewhere else. Looking through the rows of books he watched as the two kissed, eye closed and tongues mingled. Rory's hand slid up Amy's snug jumper and cupped her breast. Amy giggled and smiled through the kiss as he tweaked her nipple playfully under her bra. Amy turned back around to face the wall of books. Rory let out a small sigh and kissed Amy's shoulder once more. Unconsciously, Amy rolled her behind into his hips, feeling a hard mound behind her. He let out a small appreciative moan. She placed her hand behind her and stroked the mound through the front of his jeans. She turned her head and looked at Rory, a mischievous look glinted in her eyes. Rory had seen that look before, and it usually was a welcome sight.

"A-my," he said, a little incredulously, "I don't think this is the right place."

"Why not?" Amy's lips pouted, attempting to look innocent. "We're all alone in here." She lied. In one move she turned, wrapped her arms around Rory's neck, and turned his body so that he was backed him against the shelf of books. She placed her lips on Rory's and began to kiss him deeply. His hands wrapped around her waist and tenderly moved up and down her back. Amy could still see the Doctor in the last row of books. _Trapped_ she thought, stifling a giggle. His ears were still perked and a look of minor anxiety crossed his face, like he was privy to something he shouldn't be. The Doctor knew that escape was nearly impossible. The doorway was in Rory's peripheral vision. There would be no way to sneak out without being caught. He also knew that if Rory did catch him, he'd once again accuse the Doctor of having some kind of inappropriate relationship with Amy. _Not that I would ever_, the Doctor thought. He silently cursed Amy, knowing she was happily responsible for his being confined here while she snogged Rory. Rory began to nibble along her neck. She tilted her head, indulging in the feeling. She slipped a hand up Rory's shirt, running her nails down his back. Rory gave an approving moan. Amy kept her eye on the Doctor and she turned her head and softly treaded her teeth on Rory's earlobe. He quickly took a sharp breath; Amy knew that was a weak spot for him. She could see the Doctor's mind moving a mile a minute, looking for a way out. As many impossible situations as he had escaped from, and he couldn't find an exit strategy here. _Something obviously has him distracted_, Amy thought with a grin.

She undid a button on Rory's jeans and slid a hand inside. Rory gasped for a moment and once again began to kiss Amy hungrily. As her hand explored his nether regions, Rory's own hands were up the back of her shirt, unhooking her bra. He gruffly lifted Amy's jumper and bra above her head and cast them on the floor, his mouth diving for her nipple. Looked through the stacks to make sure the Doctor was still there. For the first time, there was eye contact between them. Not only was he watching, but she knew he was watching. The Doctor swallowed hard, unsure of what to do. Almost against his will, he had begun moving closer to the two lovers. He was now only two rows over. When Amy caught his eye, she smiled, threw her head back and once again ran her nails through Rory's hair. He lifted his head and attacked Amy's neck with small bites.

"Ouch!" Amy laughed.

"Oh, sorry… Did I hurt you?"

"No. Like it, keep doing it" Amy answered, in a low, husky voice. Rory continued distributing bites along her neck as Amy worked to release Rory from his pants. With a swift tug, Amy had pulled down both his jeans and briefs. She laid a hand on his stomach as she pressed him against the book case and kneeled down in front of him. The Doctor kneeled down in unison, watching Amy work on Rory, on the opposite side of the bookcase. Rory's hands combed through Amy's hair and he emitted several moans as she ran the head of his cock along the roof of her mouth.

The Doctor couldn't tear his eyes away from Amy's mouth. Those perfect pink lips surrounded Rory's cock, soft cheeks caved in as she sucked. With his member still in her mouth, Amy's tongue reached out and gently tickled the bottom of Rory testicles. The Doctor closed his eyes, for the first time, imaging that he was at the receiving end of Amy's labor.

Amy quickly stood up. Sweat glittered on Rory's brow. His normally sweet eyes were dark with desire. He grabbed Amy by the backside and picked her up briskly, reeling her to the table. Amy scooted down to the edge. As she faced the doorway, Rory reached up Amy's skirt and pulled off her panties, dropping them on the floor. He roughly pulled her forward, entering her as he did. Amy gave a breathy moan as he did this. She could see the Doctor peeking around the shelf, making another attempt to leave, and once again caught his eye. He froze like a deer in headlights. Her hands curled through Rory's hair as he pulsed into her. Amy wrapped her calves around Rory's bare thighs. She stared straight into the Doctor and delivered a sharp bite onto Rory's pulse point, cause him to moan out in pleasure. Her legs wrapped tighter around his, driving him deeper into her. She slipped her arms underneath Rory's, and grabbed the flesh of his back.

"Don't stop!," she screamed, never dropping her gaze from the Doctor. "Oh my god, keep going!" The Doctor stood there motionless, his eyes fixed on Amy's supple mouth as she begged for more. Her breath panted in rhythm with Rory's thrusts. Her rose-stem legs creeping up past Rory's behind and around his torso. Amy trapped the Doctor's line of sight. His narrow eyes smoldered. A smile tinged just the corners of his mouth as he licked his lips. Amy had a devilish smile spread across her face; her head flew back as she screamed in ecstasy. Rory's thrusts became more fervent, and his breathing became heavier. With a groan, he stiffened, pulling Amy even closer. Their two bodies fell together, chests moving up and down in unison. The Doctor quickly turned and retook his place, hidden away in the last row of books. Rory laid his forehead against Amy's. They giggled between deep breaths, unable to speak.

"That," Rory finally said after catching his breath. "That was incredible!" He looked up and rubbed his eyes. He ran both hands through his hair, slightly damp with sweat.

"Yeah it was." Amy said, feeling a little cocky. She reached both hands above her head and stretched her svelte torso. She took his face in her hands and planted another deep kiss on his mouth.

"I think we both could use a shower, yeah?" She smiled at Rory. Rory grinned and quickly pulled up his jeans. As he was about to exit, he turned, seeing if Amy was following.

"I'll only be a minute." She said, slipping her jumper over her head. "I still need to grab the book I came here for in the first place." Rory smiled at her, turned and walked out. Amy glanced quickly at the shelf and grabbed a random Jane Austen novel. She slipped around the corner, heading toward the back shelf. There, she found the Doctor leaning against the wall, glasses perched on his nose, reading.

"Oh… Hello, Pond," he said without looking up, "Didn't know you were in here."

"Of Course you didn't, Doctor" Amy said sarcastically. She leaned a little closer into him, glancing at the book he was reading. "You know, that would probably be a whole lot easier to read if it wasn't upside down." She looked at him with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Says you" he replied, continuing to stare only at the page and silently kicking himself. Amy touched his chin lightly and turned the Doctor head to face her. Their faces were barely and inch away. Amy leaned toward his ear, her cheek grazing his as she did.

"You know, Doctor," she whispered. "That was a very bad thing for you to do." Amy took the Doctor's hand and placed something in his open palm, covering it with her own. "But then again, I was a verrrrry bad girl, wasn't I?" Amy slowly pulled away smiling at the Doctor before turning and leaving the library.

The Doctor stood for a moment, his mind blank. He looked down to see Amy's panties crumpled in his fist. He exhaled deeply, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Mad, impossible… very bad." He said with a grin.


End file.
